This invention relates to wall panels and also relates to methods of construction of wall panels.
It is known for a log wall to be formed from a plurality of wooden logs. The logs which make up the log wall are generally unstable and tend to shrink even if they have been kiln dried prior to use. The shrinkage or settlement of logs usually has a two-fold effect. Firstly, gaps are created between the logs making up the log wall, thus rendering any house comprising the log walls drafty and susceptible to water leakage. This necessitates a continuous blocking of the gaps.
Secondly, settlement of the logs in the outer walls of a log construction results in a reduction in height of the walls, which in turn affects the position of any structures supported by the walls. This tends to destabilise the entire construction, often also resulting in the non-closure of doors and windows.